Two major information handling device operating environments are the conventional computing device (for example, personal or laptop computer) ecosystem and the mobile device (for example, smartphone or tablet computing device) ecosystem. The conventional computing device ecosystem is generally comprised of a personal or laptop computer form factor housing a Win-Tel platform, for example, a platform comprised of an Intel x86 compatible processor capable of running a Microsoft WINDOWS operating system, such as WINDOWS 7 operating system. WINDOWS 7 is a registered trademark of Microsoft Corporation in the United States and/or other countries.
The mobile device ecosystem is generally configured to run on lower powered processors and lighter weight operating systems designed specifically for smaller devices (e.g., devices capable of “hand-held” operation). A popular example of a mobile operating system is the ANDROID operating system, which has been used as the operating system for mobile devices such as smartphones, netbooks, and tablet computers. A prominent processor family for these smaller mobile devices, such as a tablet computer, is the ARM series of processors, such as the SNAPDRAGON BY QUALCOMM CPU. ANDROID is a registered trademark of Google Incorporated in the United States and/or other countries. SNAPDRAGON BY QUALCOMM is a registered trademark of Qualcomm Incorporated in the United States and/or other countries.
Conventional computing device and mobile device operating environments each have their own set of advantages. For example, advantages for mobile devices operating environments include mobility, size, and increased energy efficiency, while primary reasons for preferring conventional computing devices include increased processing power and traditional input devices.